Home Alone With Yuu
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Tsubasa leaves Yu alone at home...let's see how this goes.


Home alone with yuu

_Man I wished I lived in the beyblade world. Well here it is! Let It Rip!_

* * *

><p>Feeling home sick and wanting to visit the mountainside, Tsubasa decided to leave the city for a while. He was excited about his trip, but nervous too. He had great reason to worry as he left his apartment to the hands of Yu, his roommate. After much deliberation, Yu convinced Tsubasa that he'd be fine, but Tsubasa still wasnt sure.<p>

"Man, you're such a worrywart! Just leave already," Yu pushed Tsubasa's bag to the door and then tried to drag Tsubasa himself.

"Hold on, I still need to do some things. The number of where I'll be is on the refrigerator and I left some extra money for food and..."

"Okay okay! I'll be fine, besides its only a week."

"I'm just making sure. If anything goes wrong, just call and I'll come back."

"No need, just enjoy yourself. I can hold my own, you know that."

"I know you can, I just want my house in one piece when I return. Don't think I forgot about the last time I left you alone and that was only for a few hours."

"Don't worry. I'm totally able to handle things, now leave before you miss your train!" Yu was finally able to push Tsubasa out the door.

Tsubasa turned and shuffled Yu's hair, "Alright little buddy, take care. I'll be back in one week."

"Bye Tsubasa!" Yu watched until Tsubasa was downstairs and on his way, then he locked the door and ran into the living room and hopped on the couch.

"Yes! A whole week without Tsubasa constantly telling me what to do! I can watch all my cartoon and eat whatever I want! This is just too perfect," Yu turned on the television in time for a marathon of his favorite show to start. However, Yu' short attention span kicked in and he began getting bored within the hour. Looking on the clock, he saw that it was only 12 and Tsubasa was already long gone to the mountains.

"Man, if I knew I was gonna be this bored, I would have tagged along. Oh wait! I have that new game in my room," Yu ran into his room, which resembled a stuffed animal explosion. The room was filled with so many toys and games, his bed and other furnishings weren't seen and most of the time, he slept in Tsubasa's room anyway, "Okay lets see. My television is here so my game is..."

CRASH!

Yu jumped at the sudden sound. In an instant, he found himself hiding in a pile of bears before coming to his senses. He told Tsubasa that he could handle being alone and he wouldn't run from an intruder now. Armed with Flame Libra, Yu ran in the living room and launched the Bey before seeing what made the noise. The Bey surprised the visitor, who fluttered to the ceiling and then attacked Libra, knocking it on the glass table.

"What the- what are you doing here?" Yu found that his visitor was none other than Tsubasa's Eagle, or as Yu called it, Beagle. He flew in through the window, where Tsubasa normally kept it cracked open for him, "Hey Beagle, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in the mountains with Tsubasa?"

The bird simply blinked as it landed on the couch. Yu grabbed Libra, thankful that it didn't scratch anything.

"So let me guess, Tsubasa sent you to watch me because he doesn't trust me to be alone?"

Eagle's head cocked to the side and he started tending to his feathers.

"Well for your information, I'm doing well, so come on back out you go," Yu opened the window wider, only to have Eagle push it close with his beak, "Beagle go away!"

The eagle continued to ignore Yu's request and stared at him coldly.

"Well if you don't leave, I'll make you! Flame Libra! Sonic Wave!"

Before Yu could reliaze that using one of Libra's special moves was a big mistake, the sonic boom rushed toward the eagle, who dodged, but Tsubasa's bookcase didn't.

"Oh no! Now look what you made me do, you over sized pigeon!"

Eagle screeched and picked at the bookcase's debris. Yu watched as he rearranged a few pieces before sitting down, seemingly content.

"Wow, you made a nest...from Tsubasa's broken bookcase! He's gonna kill me when he comes home. What do I do?" Yu's little head began to hurt. He was upset that not three hours of Tsubasa leaving, he destroyed one of Tsubasa's favorite things, "I need some ice cream to help me think, or a nap." Yu made himself comfortable on the couch and slept till about 10 at night. When he woke up, he found that Eagle was on his head.

"Hey I'm no nest for you! Go away!" Yu got up and headed for the freezer. A nice cone of vanilla ice cream always calmed is nerves, but alas there was none, "What no ice cream? That just sucks." Yu closed the freezer and stepped down from his stool. Looking up, he found a note on the refrigarator door.

_Yu, as you know, I'm not home, but I left this note. Below is my cell, which you probably already know and the the number of where I'll be. I left some extra money for food in the drawer, but don't spend it all on junk food. I don't wanna come home to out being sick. Also no parties._

_-Tsubasa_

After Yu speed read the note, he ran to the drawer and saw that Tsubasa indeed left some money for him.

"Hey Beagle, I'm going to the store," Yu happily ran out the apartment, leaving Eagle all alone.

* * *

><p>Yu, alone at the store with 300 dollars and a bright idea was a bad combination. He ran up and down aisles, grabbing every sugary treat he could find from marshmellows to sour gummy beys. Of course to balance it out and so that Tsubasa would think that he listened or actually read the note, Yu grabbed three apples and five bunches of grapes. Afterward, the happy little boy hopped home.<p>

"Hey Beagle! Have you flown the coop yet?" Yu peeked his head in the door and saw that the eagle went mad. Shreds of Tsubasa's books were everywhere and to make matters worse, Eagle invited a pigeon friend.

"No no no! Get out right now!" Yu swatted at the birds, but they flew above his head, teasing his short stature, "Fine, whatever, but you're gonna clean this mess, not me." Yu skipped through the paper to his sweets. As he made his bowl of ice cream, the birds seemed to be interested in it. Every bite Yu made, they stared with even more intensity.

"I guess I could share. Here's some chocolate chips!" the birds caught the chips and eat them quickly. Eagle took a liking to them, while the pigeon fluttered his feathers in a disgusted motion, "well if you don't like them, then that means, more for me and Beagle."

After eating two bowls of vanilla ice cream topped with sprinkles, marshmellow, peanuts, chocolate chips, walnuts, sour gummy beys and stringy licorice, Yu sat on the couch, feeling quite lousy, a rare occurance. Eagle, who ate a giant bowl of chocolate chips and marshmellows, sat quietly in his make shift nest. The only one alert was the pigeon, who was dubbed as Pudgy by none other than Yu.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Yu looked at the eagle clock and it read 1:00 am. Looking around, Yu looked at the huge mess that was made, but he wasn't really worried as Tsubasa wouldn't be back until the end of the week. He had time. At that thought, he walked over to Tsubasa's room and made himself comfortable in the bed. It was certainly odd not having Tsubasa there but Yu didn't mind the extra space around him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yu woke to the living room still messy, but this time the kitchen was added. Appearantly, Eagle really likes chocolate chips and he ate the whole two bags that were left. Plastic pieces were everywhere and chocolate was smeared on the floor. Eagle was hunched in a nearby corner, sleeping, and Pudgy was trying to peck into a loaf of bread.<p>

"Aw man! You guys ate everything! Go away shoo!" Yu ran at the birds and Pudgy flew up but landed right back down. The outburst startled Eagle but he didn't move. Instead, he made a gruguling sound that didn't sound normal at all, "Hey are you okay?"

As Yu sat by Eagle to stir him up, he failed to notice that the window was still open and a new visitor invited himself in.

"CAAAAAAW!"

Yu jumped as he turned to see the large black vulture fly into the living room.

"Hey that's enough! Get out!" Yu launched Libra at the bird, but the hit only made it more agitated than threatened. Picking up the Bey, he flew to Yu and scratched him, flapping his wings feircely. Pudgy flapped its wings at the vulture, buying time for Yu to pick up Eagle and run to Tsubasa's room. Pudgy quickly followed and Yu closed the door before the vulture could get in. Yu put Eagle on the bed. He was surprised that Eagle didn't fight the vulture, surely he would have won, but he just continued to sit there, quiet.

"Oh man, Pudgy what are we gonna do?"

The small bird hopped to a picture of Tsubasa on the nightstand, pecking it slightly.

"No! I'm not calling Tsubasa! He won't ever trust me again if I do."

And in that moment the phone rang. It surprised Pudgy, who was sitting on it, but it made Yu nervous.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yu," of course it was Tsubasa and he sounded rather cheerful.

"Hey," Yu tried to hide his saddened tone, but Tsubasa heard it.

"Is every thing alright?"

"Yeah its fine! Stop worrying so much!"

"Hehe, yeah well I decided that I want to come back home early. The mountains are nice and all, but its better with a companion. So maybe next time, I'll take you with me."

"Oh okay great."

"Alright then, I'll be back on Thursday morning. See you later. Oh and how's Eagle?"

Yu looked over at the bird. Now it was shivering, but it wasn't cold in the room.

"He's fine. We're getting along fine. Now again stop worrying and enjoy yourself."

"Heh, okay then Yu. Bye."

Yu hung up the phone and nearly went into panic. Thursday morning? That wasn't long at all. The house was a mess, there is a wild vulture and to make matters worse, Eagle seemed to be terribly sick.

"Maybe I should just wait till Tsubasa comes home. Huh, Pudgy?"

Pudgy picked at Yu's pocket? Looking inside, Yu found Tsubasa's note, but this time he turned it over.

_P.S. Eagle will be staying with you. I wanted him to go, but he didn't want to. As you know, he can take care of himself, but still be careful of what you feed him and leaving him alone and make sure the house is clean when I come back. I'm counting on you, buddy._

Yu felt terrible. Tsubasa knew all along that Eagle was gonna be with him and now things were going downhill fast. Yu nearly cried until he thought about something. He was Yu Tendo, winner of the survival battle, the kid that held his own against Gingka, Kyoya and many other talented bladers. There was no way some over grown feathered rat would keep him from keeping his promise to Tsubasa.

"Okay first thing first, getting rid of that vulture. If I can get Libra to distract it, I can grab it and shove it out the window. Ready Pudgy?"

The little bird tweeted, ready to go.

"Don't worry Beagle. I'll get you some water okay?"

Eagle blinked. He wasn't shivering but he still didn't move much.

"Let's go!" Yu ran out the room, scaring the vulture. Flying high, the vulture cried loudly, but Pudgy didn't care. He pecked at the vulture's head until it hit him back.

"Now Libra! Jump to that bird!" Libra spun toward the vulture and jumped, hitting his wing. The vulture lowered some and that's when Yu grabbed one of its talons and dragged him to the window. The vulture fought back and pecked at Yu again, this time hurting him. Pudgy flew at him again, but was knocked down quickly. For a split moment, it seemed like the giant bird wouldn't be beat, but then Eagle rushed in and bit the vulture. Yu grabbed it again and threw it out. The vulture was able to glide to a tree, so it wasn't hurt too bad, but it was out the house.

"Great job, guys! Thank you, Eagle. Now lets get you some water."

Yu locked the window shut and ran to the kitchen for a bowl and water.

"Um here you go," Yu sat the bowl down and waited for Eagle to drink. After a little while, Eagle finally dipped its beak down and drunk the water. Yu was pleased. Eagle finished the bowl and drunk half of another. By that time, he was flapping his wings and chatting to the pigeon. Yu was happy to see Eagle feeling better. But he still had some work to do.

"Okay my feather friends! Lets get this place cleaned up."

The birds chirped in agreement and flew over to the bookcase and picked up some paper. Yu grabbed a trash bag and they filled it up. The books that weren't destroyed were put on the coffee table and the trash bags were sitting by the door. Next was to fix the kitchen, which was a chellenge because Yu was so small, but he managed to clean the floor and the sweets that were lying around. After hours of cleaning, scrubbing and sweeping, Yu, Pudgy and Eagle cleaned up the front of the house. Yu looked over to the space where the bookcase was. There was no going around it, he was gonna have to tell Tsubasa the truth, the whole truth. After dinner, Yu sat on the sofa watching TV. Tsubasa would be home very soon, but Yu wish he would hurry. To give himself something to do, Yu went to the store with the money he had left, this time buying fruits and veggies, but when he got home, he found that it was rather lonely around the apartment, which is strange when you're sitting with an eagle and pigeon.

"Well, I guess we just wait here and not destroy anything. Hey let's clean up my room too. That way maybe Tsubasa won't be so mad."

The birds nodded and flew to Yu's room, picking up every animal and putting everything where it belonged. It wasn't long before Yu got very sleepy and laid down in a pile of his bears. Eagle and Pudgy followed and were fast asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>When Yu woke up that Wednesday morning, he found that he cleaned up a large portion of his room and uncovered a lot of things he couldn't find before, like his bed and television. But one of the best things he found was a small bookcase. It was mostly yellow but had little Libra markings that Tsubasa painted himself. It was a tad taller than Yu but he was sure he could push it to the living room. After a breakfast of apples and grapes for everybody, to avoid anymore sick birds, Yu pushed and pulled at the bookcase til it sat in the middle of the living room and after some tricky maneuvering, he got it into the space between the television and the window, where the old bookcase sat.<p>

"Well it isn't perfect but its something. Now to-"

Yu turned when he heard the locks being unhatched. He soon found himself face to face with Tsubasa.

"Hey Yu."

"Um-" Yu didn't know what to say. He couldn't just say 'hey' as if nothing happened, but he couldn't say nothing either.

"Yeah I know. I caught an early train ride to come back home."

"Oh okay."

Tsubasa looked at his young roommate. His normal excitement wasn't present and it caused for Tsubasa to be worried, "is something wrong, Yu?"

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa!"

"Huh?"

"Its all my fault! Eagle flew in and I didn't know, but then I already launched sonic wave and it hit the bookcase and then Eagle got really sick from eating chocolate chips and a vulture flew in and the house was a mess and..and...I'm so sorry!"

At this point, Yu was driven to tears. He was sure that Tsubasa was very angry with him, but that thought changed when he felt someone hugging him.

"Its alright, Yu."

"But you said to take care of things and-"

"You did. I can see that Eagle is better, there's no vultures and the place is cleaned up. I also see that you made a new bird friend," Tsubasa gently petted the little pigeon.

"But your bookcase-"

Tsubasa looked at the case. The bright yellow Libra clashed with the mellow brown Eagle motif, but he smiled anyway.

"It looks much better, Yu. Now stop crying and let's get some ice cream. Okay?"

Yu sniffled, "Okay but can Beagle and Pudgy come too?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>That night, Yu decided to sleep in his own room, but soon felt lonely. Tip toeing ever so quietly, he sneaked into Tsubasa's room and slipped into bed. He was happy to have him home and he knew if Tsubasa left again, he would certainly go with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Man I love this series. I even made an AMV for it. Its not perfect, but I like it. PLus its my first one, so Im really happy I got to make it. If you wanna see on youtube, it it's called "Tsubasa's Monster". <strong>

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
